Marriage Kills
by TheBrunetteDamsel
Summary: Loki & Maria were married in secret. One day, he rest of SHIELD catches wind of this and hunts down and kills Loki. Start there. Maria goes on a rampage. How does it end? Twist Ending-


Loki & Maria were married in secret. One day, he rest of SHIELD catches wind of this and hunts down and kills Loki. Start there. Maria goes on a rampage. How does it end?

_That thy foot may be dipped in the__blood of thine enemies__, and the tongue of thy dogs in the same._

Maria's hands were coated in the blood of her husband. Her ear, pressed to his lips as she begged for his words. Loki lay on his back, the bullet wounds and crushed bones defeating him one final time as darkness covered his sight.

"_Maria… I'm sorry."_

"No, Loki, please… Can't you heal?"

"_Too much… I won't make it home tonight darling. I lo-"_

A broken sob escaped the agent's mouth as she watched her husband die. The only man she ever loved and her very own agency had killed him. Maria was coated in a blind rage, and she looked up at her surroundings. Shield agents were all around her, every gun pointed at her head. Her expression changed, covering the madness in her heart and she leaned over the fallen god, wiping the hair from his face and wept. Phil Coulson was the first to touch her, and she didn't flinch or move away. She allowed him to coax her into a Shield jeep, and they rode in silent to the city's HQ.

The interrogation room was cold, and it felt wrong sitting on that side of the table. The questions came at her left and right, and they were either answered or ignored.

"_You were married to the war criminal, Loki."_

"I am married." He wasn't dead, not her Loki. He was a god. He was eternal, never ending, never dying.

"_He's dead, Maria."_

"No."

"_I'm sorry."_

"He did nothing to you."

"_Excuse me?"_

"He did nothing to you after we met. I loved the god of chaos, I handled him. Something you idiots couldn't do. While we were married, you heard nothing from Loki. Sure the little mischievous pranks now and again, but they weren't against Shield, and they were harmless! You killed an innocent man. Take that up with Thor."

Maria ignored his next inquiries and stared at the corner of the wall, where she knew the camera to be hidden. Hours passed, which led into days, which led into weeks. Maria passed all their tests. She had done nothing wrong but fall in love with the wrong man. Her only charge was hiding Loki from Shield, but because of her service and dedication for the previous twelve years, they were willing to overlook it, slightly.

Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, and Maria had been burned. She waited, and the hatred in her heart simmered until her blood began to boil. She snapped during a training exercise, and instead of throwing the grenade in the field, she threw it at some agents. It exploded, sending limbs and screams into the air. Maria laughed.

She grabbed an assault rifle from the table and loaded the extra clip, firing it onto the onslaught of agents that ran to the screams to give aid. It was their mistake. Maria grabbed two more grenades, pulling the pin with her teeth and throwing them down the halls. Each explosion was music to her ears, every cry a new note colliding with the next.

"Maria!" Phil Coulson stood in shock as his best friend and fellow agent laughed, blood spatter on her uniform.

"I loved him, Phil. And you killed him! You did!" Maria dove undercover as the man fired two rounds. He wasn't aiming to kill, but he should have been. She certainly was, and the agent fired back, emptying several rounds into her false friend. Maria didn't regret it.

She kept going through the agency, tossing the last grenades into the offices and watching as fire burst from the windows.

"Hill."

Maria knew that voice, and she turned to view Nick Fury, aiming his service weapon at her head.

"You know Nick… We may have a slight problem."

"_You were harboring a fugitive, Hill. I should have never let you back. He turned you."_

Maria's gun was aimed as well, but the clip was empty. She dropped it to the ground and raised her hands in the air, stepping closer.

"No, Fury. He didn't turn me. You did when you killed him. That was my husband, Nick. You took away the very thing I held dear."

Fury cocked his head and lowered his outstretched arm. The gun may have been by his waste now, but it was still a shot to kill.

"_There's no turning back now, Hill. It's over."_

"No… No Nick it's not over. I'm going to see my husband again." Maria's right fist came up to make contact with Nick's jaw, but fell short when a blast sent her reeling back.

Maria's hands moved instinctively to her stomach, where the blood began to drain from her body. She smiled, stumbling backwards onto a support beam. The agent slid down the beam, a trail of blood marking the white paint.

"He was a good man, Nick."

Fury stepped closer and watched as blood trickled from her lip.

"He was a good man."

Maria closed her eyes, the image of the raven-haired god in her mind.

Loki appeared behind Fury- surveying the damage his pawn had done. He was impressed if he were honest. She had done better than expected. Of course, Maria wasn't just used for destruction. His silvertongue had been put to good use with her. She may have been a Shield agent, but she was a woman, and had provided entertainment for him for quite some time.

"_One of these days, Director, your agents and maybe even Thor, will stop falling for simple illusions." _

Fury turned on the god and fired, but with a wave of Loki's hand, the bullet and gun disappeared.

"You tricked her and turned her against her own. We thought you were dead."

"Yes well, I am so obviously not. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to finish what my _darling wife_ started for me."


End file.
